


The One Regret

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Three-Eyed Raven has powers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: The strife is at its end. The new era is ushered, and King Bran Stark is a good and kind ruler. Everyone is happy. Everyone except one person. Ser Davos Seaworth still has one regret. So the King gives him the chance to go back in time and undo the event that he regrets the most.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon & Davos Seaworth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Davos stood at the edge of the cliff. It didn't matter anymore. Stannis was dead. So was Selyse. So was Shireen.

So were so many others. 

Davos Seaworth stared into the ocean with melancholy. 

He wondered if he should just let go, and end it all.

"No. No, you shouldn't."

Davos knew that voice, so he wasn't surprised when King Bran Stark sat next to him.

"You have regrets." the King stated "But they don't mean you should just give up on life."

"Then what do you suggest?" 

"Time travel." the King said without blinking 

"That's impossible." Davos said drily

"Define 'impossible'." Bran Stark smirked at him "As it happens, this falls under my abilities, such as they are. Each Three-Eyed Raven has the ability to send one person of their choosing back in time, should they choose to, or should there be a need of it."

"Just one?" Davos asked

"Just one." Bran confirmed "And I am giving that opportunity to you, as you are the one most deserving of it."

Davos wanted to refuse, but then Shireen's smiling face appeared at the forefront of his mind, and he sighed. The decision was already made for him.

"Did you do that?" he stared Bran down 

"I might have, or I might not have." Bran smiled "The elective monarchy is all fine and good, but eventually, it'll fall apart as more and people bicker. In my experience, the inheritance monarchy is better. Nonetheless, Shireen's death was a mistake, one that needs to be rectified."

Davos nodded. Bran's hand touched his forehead, and then he knew no more.


	2. Reunions and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davos is pleased by his lack of fingers. Very pleased.

Davos looked at his hands. Hands that only held seven whole fingers. He smiled a smile that was brighter than the sun.

His right hand wrapped around his good-luck pouch. 

Now, he needed to use his smuggling talents once more. He hoped his luck would hold.

He had smuggled a human being - a child - for Lord Manderly's peace of mind. Now he would do the same for his own.

The castle of Dragonstone loomed above him like a shadow. But right now, his attention wasn't focused on it. His attention was focused on the family in front of him. A man and a woman, the latter holding a baby girl in her arms.

"Ser Davos." Stannis greeted

"My King." he bowed "My Queen. I am really, really sorry."

Then, fast as lightning, he snatched the baby from her mother. And then, in spite of the fact that it killed him to do so, he laid a (blunt) dagger against Shireen's neck.

"The princess and I will be leaving." he said casually "For her sake, I suggest you do not stop us."

He turned around and retreated, getting aboard the ship with Shireen in tow.

"Men, raise the sails!" he bellowed "The open sea awaits us!"

He was planning to return to his wife, and raise Shireen as his own daughter. Then, once she was old enough, he would hide her at Winterfell, as far away from Melisandre and her reach as possible.

During the journey, he made sure to keep Shireen from falling into the sea, accidentally or otherwise.

Fortunately for him, Shireen was not of the adventurous sort. He had come up with the ingenious idea to keep her well-fed, at least until they reached his home.

The young baby girl in his arms gave him hope. He would shield her from any harm, no matter what. And once she grew up, he would arrange a marriage for her, fitting of her true lineage.

She was his everything, and he knew it would be futile to deny the truth.

He saw her as his own daughter.


	3. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a child is not that easy.

As expected, Mariya adored Shireen. She, too, was visibly pregnant, and that thought made Davos happy.

"You'll be needing practice." he said, as Mariya put a bowl of milk in front of Shireen

Once they ate their dinner, Mariya insisted that Davos and Shireen were to go to bed early.

"She needs her sleep." Mariya had said "And she needs you."

Davos knew she was right, so he dutifully lay in bed with Shireen.

His exhaustion took over, and five minutes later, he and Shireen were both out like a light.

-x-

Mariya wouldn't budge, no matter how much he pleaded.

"You made a choice to raise her as your own." she said "So you will do your part. And right now, this means removing the dirty bedwear and cleaning her up."

Davos groaned and set out to complete the task. He prepared a bucket of water. He got a cleaning rug wet, and began to wipe Shireen's bottom as gently as possible.

He loved her, he did, but right now, he couldn't wait for her to grow up so he wouldn't have to do this anymore.


	4. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you put Davos and Shireen in the same place as Starks and their traitor?

Ten years had passed since then, more or less routinely, with some exceptions here and there. Shireen had celebrated her eleventh name day a month ago. Thanks to Davos' efforts, she was as much of a book lover as she was in her previous life. He was the one who taught her to read this time around, using the knowledge that she had taught him once. It felt surreal, to say the least.

What he hadn't been counting on was that she was a little explorer, eager to explore various lands......and people.

Right now, she was squished between Arya and Bran Stark, and she bombarded them with questions, while simultaneously petting Summer and Nymeria.....at the same time. Much to his relief, the dire wolves didn't seem to mind.

He himself was walking with Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. He recoiled as he recalled their fates and that of their oldest child. Who, from the looks of it, was sparring with his best friend, and the man whose actions led him to ruin.

He had to do something. Without a Stark to protect her, Shireen would become prey to savage Boltons. She would get flayed or worse. It was all for Shireen. Or at least, that was what he told himself.

He approached Robb and Theon and observed their duel for a while. Then he turned towards Robb.

"You're doing it wrong." he said "Here, let me show you how it is done."

And before either of them could react, he took Robb's sword and plunged it into Theon's gut.

He tuned out the cacophony of screams around him. It was for the best. Theon's actions had robbed Winterfell of a Stark. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Not a Greyjoy, and not a Bolton.

"Why did you do that?" Robb asked

"Never trust a snake.....or a squid." Davos wiped his sword on a pile of snow "They are as cold-blooded as they come."

"Who could we trust then?"

"Stags." Davos said "Or Dragons."

"Dragons?" Robb stared at him dumbly "There are no Dragons left in Westeros."

"Oh, there is at least one. And they are sitting beside you and sharing meals with you." Davos said drily

He laughed at Robb's expression.

"Oh, and they're staring at you right now." he added as an afterthought

He watched as Robb processed that little nugget of information, slowly turning around to lock eyes with Jon Snow. He would have waited to see him put two and two together just so he could see his expression.

But Shireen, Arya and Bran were swaying on their feet, clearly tired. He alerted Lord Eddard and his wife, and then picked up Shireen, as they did with their own children. 

It was their bedtime.


	5. Decision and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Davos decides that he wants to save more people than just Shireen, and discovers another possible time-traveler in the process. And so the game begins.

Davos silently observed as Shireen and Bran played with Summer. It was innocent enough, but the implication scared Davos. He knew what was going to happen, and the moment it happened, their friendship would take a tragic turn. He had two options. Either to end their friendship now or to prevent it from happening. And he would break Shireen's heart either way. 

Then again, he chose to return to the past to change the events of said past. And he did owe a favor to the person who made it possible for him in the first place. Yes, he owed them big time.

The only question was how to go about it without causing suspicion. 

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head. He knew just how to go about that.

He had a letter to write.

-x-

He bit into a piece of bread. It tasted delicious.

Today was Robb Stark's sixteenth name day. Davos repressed a shudder at that. He was seventeen years old when he was brutally killed.

On the other end of the table, Shireen chatted animatedly with Bran and Arya. 

Roose and his last remaining son were also present. Davos learned through Theon that he once had two sons, until one killed the other.

Nonetheless, he disliked the fact that they were even here. It might be unfair, given that he was the only one who knew what he knew, but he couldn't change his feelings.

Nor could he forget that Roose was the main instigator of the Red Wedding.

That he had cost the North a good - albeit naive - man. A man of honor. Men of honor were rare, and the realm needed as many of them as possible.

-x-

He entered Roose and Ramsay's shared room, as quietly as possible.

Roose woke up and saw him standing above him with a dagger.

He covered Roose's mouth before he could say anything. 

"Robb Stark sends his regards." he whispered, before slashing Roose's throat.

He then moved on to Ramsay, and there he spent time giving him the taste of his own medicine.

He screamed wonderfully as Davos tore his skin from his bones.

-x-

The next day, Ramsay and Roose's bodies were found.

Ramsay was hanging from the rafters, upside down. The body lacked all of the skin. In short, he resembled the flayed man depicted on his house's banner.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Ned whispered, horror-struck

"It was divine justice." Arya said "He did that to people and now someone had the courage to do that to him."

Davos looked ar her askance. Could it be possible that she traveled back in time too?

Well, he would find out later, in any case.


End file.
